The Forbidden Love:Yumi's Declaration
Category:Fanon Story The Usual Night At the Lake Inade approached the lake in to talk to his sensei Yumi Kina.This was their usual spot to talk. Yumi looked at him and smiled "Hi Inade-kun glad to see u made it" Inade also smiled and sat next to her and laughed "Hahahah its not like i came that late Yumi-sensei" Yumi laughed along with him "Of course 20 minutes isnt that long." she said sarcastically. Inade looked at her with a slightly annoyed face but then laughed "haha very funny..anyway im sorry im late".He then stuttered a bit."Ummm Yumi-Sensei theres something very serious i need to tell you...ive been waiting for a long time to say it but i could never find the words...your gonna think im pathetic".he said with a very serious and nervous face. Yumi blushed for a second thinking and hoping it would be wat shes always wanted to hear him say.She then imagined Inade telling her that he loves her.She was very nervous now and started shaking a bit."Dont worry i could never think your pathetic...so ummm wat is it you wanted to tell me???". He didnt notice her shaking because he was nervous himself." Ummm Yumi-sensei...I Love....SHIRAYUKI!!!!!!!!".He yelled out."I..i couldnt contain it anymore i had to tell someone sooo i told you yumi-sensei your my best friend after all". Yumi's Deppresion Yumi's reaction was quickly deppresion.The only person she had ever cared about with all her soul,the only person she had ever opened up to didnt have any feelings for her."Oh..is that so....thats great".She smiled a fake smile at him. He wasnt nervous anymore and was happy now not noticing the supreme deppresion of his sensei."Awww thank you sensei,ive been thinking so much about her lately i dont know wat to do,she matters to me more than anyone else...and i dont know how to tell her that". Yumi after hearing him say that almost cried."Umm listen...uhhhh Inade-kun i have to go. "Huh why wats wrong."he said sudenly noticing her teachers sadness. Yumi then left without a word.Inade saw that she had tears in her eyes and became confused. The Next Day Inade ran quickly in the village asking everyone he saw."Have you seen Yumi-sensei?".They usually replied with a no.He then ran into Jin and Shirayuki his teammates."Jin,Shirayuki have either of you seen Yumi-sensei?". Shirayuki replied ."Yeah she was here half an hour ago.She was acting more serious than usual,almost like a robot." Jin than said."Its like she became detached from the world." Inade then became very worried,Then Jin said."Why are you looking for her so bad anyway". "Last night we where talking and she suddenly ran off and...guys i saw that she had tears in her eyes..i dont know wat to do shes my best friend". Shirayuki seemed worried for her sensei and was about to speak but Jin spoke first."Go to her and find out wats wrong she's probably at the lake". "How do you know?".Asked Inade "Call it a hunch".Said Jin with a grin on his face.Inade then Said Thanks and left to the lake. Disconnected Yumi was sitting in the same place she was sitting the day before,The thoughts of that day still ringing loudly in her head.She kept remembering his words and it made her feel like there was no reason to live.She just stared at the lake,Thinking that Inade the only person who she ever opened up to had deserted her for Shirayuki.She just wanted to end her life right there.She then took out a kunai and started to closely lift it to her neck so that it would kill her,and she almost did until she heard footsteps appraching her.... Confessions Inade arrived and saw Yumi with a kunai in her hand and he quickly knew wat she was going to do."Wat are you doing Yumi-sensei?!.Ive been worried sick about you." Yumi then smiled as she now belived he did not care about her at all."Im sure you where Idane...Im sure you where." "Wats wrong with you Yumi-sensei???".He told her now very worried. "Nothing's wrong dont you have to go to your precious Shirayuki.".She said coldly and sarcastically to him. "I dont care about her,right now yourthe one i care about..please dont do this your my best friend and the only person ive ever opened up to....please tell me why are you doing this.".He started to cry as soon as he stopped saying that. After hering him say that she began to cry as well.Then it happened the tight barrier keeping her heart from revealing her feelings broke."Its because.....Inade-kun...I...I....I love you..youre the most important thing in the universe to me..Youre the only reason i live. ".After she said that she finally felt free and let all the tears shes held up inside come out. Confessions Pt.2 As soon as she said that he fell into a state of shock."I never knew".he thought to himself.then it happened he finally remebered the reason he loved Shirayuki it was because he could never have Yumi so he settled for Shirayuki.He then wiped the tears from her face and kissed her deeply."Yumi-sensei....I..I Love you to,Im sorry for not realizing it." She fell into shock and her face was completely red.She had been waiting to her that for so long and now that she heard it she fell into a state of ultimate happiness.She hugged him tight."But wat about our age.Im 23 and your 15..certainly we cant be together no matter how much we love each other people will reject us and no one will approve. He then kissed her again and said."So...Who cares wat they think we dont need them to be together our is stronger than anything Yumi-sensei..I love you and i dont care about anyone else". They Then remained all night at the lake,they Kissed each other,talked and spoke about their feelings for each other."Tomorrow is gonna be tough".Thought both of them. INspiration for story This story is a modified version of how me and my Girlfriend got together after almost a year of being best friends. (Story continued at Day After Revelations